brpfandomcom-20200214-history
Satsujin Honshū
Shinigami 3rd seat of Division Two, brother of Sabaku Honshū. Generally considered the goofiest brother by most. Nick named by his older brother "Satsu". Owner of the Zanpakuto; Shōtohyūzu History Satsujin Honshū, the middle brother of the Honshū household, grew up spoiled and protected for the most part by their parents. Sabaku "Joker" Honshū his older brother being the eldest was always getting in trouble for playing pranks on them as kid, generally being scolded by their parents even though they were fairly harmless and being forced to deal with punishments that neither of the other two had to deal with. Unlike his older brother he had grown up comfortable, allowed to goof off in class as much as he liked, considered the class clown by almost everyone and never really getting in much trouble. He loved games which involved running from and hiding from people, so of course with this in mind he was placed in Division Two only liking to be quiet when hunting somebody down or hiding. Having sparred with his older brother quite a bit through his childhood. This resulting in some of the best memories with his brother, and giving him some degree of fighting prowess in one on one fighting, although having never once beaten his brother in a fight. Act 1 During the mission to the human realm Satsujin took the lead of his team, once making contact with the ground sending them off too check out the hot spots in which there was apparently quite a bit of hollow activity. During this he went off after what they believed to be a Quincy, fighting for as long as he could before he was ordered back to help his team. Thus abandoning a winning battle to go save them. Upon arrival Satsu saved Domi's life, moving her out of the way of a blow from a hollow and then proceeding to go on and kill multiple hollows, unable to do anything for his teammate Arashi as he got his face bashed in and was beaten mercilessly. Towards the end of the mission Satsu got hit for the first time by a claw from an attack he couldn't of possibly seen coming, getting off with just a scratch due to his speed but still being hit enough for the spider-like hollow to apply a poison. Thus greatly slowing him over time and leaving him in a state he could barely fight in. But during this battle he began hearing the voice of a female in his head, telling him to speak her name. This would be Satsu's Zanpakuto; Shōtohyūzu. He awoke it during his battle with the spider like hollow, in which him and Domi teamed up to finish it off. After this happened, the Menos Grande which had appeared earlier on would inhale all the hundreds if not thousands of souls now in the area from the casualties. But of course after killing so many hollows and fighting for so long there was no way Satsu could continue on. He passed out after killing the spider, only for squad 4 and reinforcements to show up. Healing them all and telling them to leave. Personality Goofy, care free, and up beat. He has no particular morals and no particular motives for anything, he just enjoys to fight and joke around. Not very talkative with the people in Division Two since he doesn't really know them well. Very talkative around his siblings, and would be willing to fight anyone for them / with them. After Act 1: After watching hundreds if not thousands die, Satsu has become depressed and angry. Unable to understand why he wasn't able to stop those people, why he wasn't able to get through the Quincy in time. Maybe if he'd gotten there faster he could of helped stop the events that had happened. This guilt constantly ways on his time even though he tries not to show it. Appearance (Info Box.) Battle Stats Offense: 50 Defense: 20 Mobility: 80 Reiryoku: 30 Intelligence: 20 Physical Strength: 50 Approved by Ramen 4/27/19 1:20 pm Category:Characters